citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Electricity
Electricity is a Utility resource, consumed by your citizens as well as industries and other sectors. This resource can be produced in any city by means of power stations. Its production dynamics are simpler than Water and Fuel - once you have access to all the power stations, you can build them anywhere and as you wish, there's no relationship as in the water production chain. Power production The main way of producing energy are power plants (it is assumed they're oil-based because of the way they pollute). There are three types: - Small power plant (5000/mo) - Power plant (10000/mo) - Large power plant (20000/mo) All the stations produce air pollution and consume fuel. Apart from the polluting oil plants we have: Wind engine (500/mo). Currently the only type of clean energy (if you don't consider nuclear power), it produces a small amount of energy, but consumes no fuel and emits noise pollution, instead of air. You'll have to place a LOT of them to produce a token, so if you decide to go that way, reserve a wide space on the map! This is recommended for 'clean' cities, along with import of energy. An already 'dirty' city will be better off dealing with the power plants. -''' Nuclear Power Plant.' This is a Megastructure, which, similarly to the Offshore Oil Platform, serves as an über electricity production building (yielding 10 tokens, multiplyed by bonus buildings). There is also an 'Increased fear of disasters' associated with this building, which is associated with the Risk layer, and for now reduces Environmental satisfaction (although it's neither Air, nor Noise pollution). If you wish to produce a lot of electricity in one city, the nuclear power plant is the cheapest maintenance/cash flow wise. Although, of course, you'll need lots of resources to build it. Special buildings And there are the special buildings, boosting production: - '''Energy Inc.' (special office, +35% production, 20000 c/mo) - Institute of energy '''(special education, +40% production, +5% Education satisfection, 40000 c/mo) - '''Energy research labs (special labs, +45% production, 60000 c/mo) windPower2.jpg|Wind Power smallPowerPlant.jpg|Small Power Plant powerPlant.jpg|Power Plant largePowerPlant.jpg|Large Power Plant Production conversion tables How many ____ Power Plants = 1 Token? First we need to know where are the points where a single plant will produce an Even token count. (How to read this: 50 Windmills = 3 tokens at the cost of 25,000) From this we can find that to make 1 token it takes:(not including bonus buildings) * 16.6 windmills (so 17) Windmills * 1.6 Small Plants (So 2) Small Power Plant * 0.67 Medium Plants (So 1) Medium Power Plant * 0.267 Large plants (So 1) Large Power Plant * 0.1 Nuclear Power Plants (so 1 makes 10) {C}How Much does it cost to make 1 Token of power? {C}Using the last table We now also need the even point where all these make the same number of tokens and that's going to be 15 (3*5=15) From all of these Calculations we can find can find that (not taking other buildings bonuses into account) it costs: *Windmill, 1 token costs 8,333, and takes 16.6 windmills (so 17) *Small, 1 token costs 8,333, and takes 1.6 Small Plants (So 2) *Medium, 1 token costs 6,666 and takes 0.67 Medium Plants (So 1) *Large, 1 token costs 5,333 and takes 0.267 Large plants (So 1) *Nuke, 1 token costs 5,000 and takes .1 Nuclear Power Plants (So 1) In trade costs Since 100 = 1 cash token.... *Windmill, 1 token costs 83 *Small, 1 token costs 83 *Medium, 1 token costs 66 *Large, 1 token costs 53 *Nuke, 1 token costs 50 Data about all Power Plants Key: *R1 = Unqualified Workers *R2 = Qualified Workers *R3 = Executives *R4 = Elites Category:Token Category:Freight Category:Public Services Category:Utilities Category:Resources Category:Token Category:Freight Category:Public Services Category:Utilities Category:Resources